How Could I Love You
by AnimeLover1029
Summary: It's about Ulquiorra and Orihime. After Orihime's kidnapping Ulquiorra is put in charge of her. They slowly develop feelings for eachother. But as Shakespeare said, "The course of true love never did run smooth."
1. Take Me Away

**Chapter 1 - Take Me Away**

As Orihime proceeded to leave Soul Society, she turned around to say a final farewell to Captain Ukitake.

"Thank you so much for everything Captain Ukitake."

"No problem, please inform me when you reach the living world."

"Sure thing," Orihime said with a smile and disappeared into the darkness.

While she was running, two guards arrived by her side to guide her to her destination. At first she was a little upset that they didn't trust her to go by herself but she ignored their presence and kept moving until she heard a strange voice…

"Hmm… 2 guards… Soul Society is slacking. I hope they couldn't possibly hope that such trash would be able to protect you woman."

Then before Orihime could blink to think of whose voice it was her bodyguards went down and blood spewed throughout the air. Orihime's eyes grew wide with fear and anxiety.

"W-what is going on," she cried as she looked from guard to guard laying on the floor motionless at her side. She immediately began to heal them, but she was interrupted…

"You there woman, you are to come with me… now."

Orihime raised her head and remembered the dreadful face that stood in front of her.

"It's… you… you were the one who hurt Ichigo!"

"So it seems you remember who I am. No matter let's go now. I don't have time to waste talking to you."

Orihime resisted and her heart beat raced faster as the figure in front of her reached out his arm to grab her. She pulled backwards which angered him.

"That's it," he said grabbing her by her hair and pulling her inside of the garganta.

Once inside it got real dark and Orihime started crying silently to herself for multiple reasons. Some of them being she would never see Ichigo again and also that him pulling on her hair so hard was really painful and she couldn't help but cry. Ulquiorra saw her crying out the corner of his eyes and he let her hair go.

"Thank you…," Orihime whispered through sobs.

Ulquiorra ignored her and kept moving forward. A couple of moments later they reached their destination. Ulquiorra opened up the garganta and exited with Orihime following behind him.

"Where am I," Orihime asked wiping her tears away and looking around confused.

Again Ulquiorra ignored the sound of her voice in her ear.

"Why am I here… what do you want? Who are you? Where's Ichi-"

"Shut up woman… or else I will kill you."

Orihime immediately stopped asking him questions, because she realized that it wouldn't make a difference if she asked them a thousand more times.

Once inside of Las Noches Ulquiorra kept walking until he reached a very tall white door and announced that he was about to enter.

"It is I, Ulquiorra, I am entering now."

The white door swung open and a man sitting on a throne turned around to face the door. Ulquiorra walked in and practically threw Orihime towards Aizen. Orihime fell to the floor.

"Awe, come now… that wasn't very nice Ulquiorra," Aizen teased.

Ulquiorra just stared at Aizen with the same facial expression he always wore and said

"What do you need this trash for? She has such weak spiritual pressure it makes me sick. She's so weak so what could you possibly need this _woman_ for?"

"Watch and see," Aizen replied back.

Just them Grimmjow came walking through the door with a nasty attitude as usual. When he walked past Ulquiorra they stared at each other with a cold bone chilling stare. Orihime, still on the floor, finally raised her head and looked at Aizen. He took note of it and stared back down at her. They eyed each other for a while, because Orihime couldn't seem to take her eyes of him even though she was petrified. Aizen stepped down off his throne and began walking in Orihime's direction. When he reached Orihime he kneeled down on one knee and lifted Orihime's chin with his finger.

"I need you to heal his arm… Orihime."

Orihime knew she couldn't say no. So without hesitation she rose to her feet and slowly walked over to Grimmjow with her head bowed and began healing his arm. Slowly his disintegrated arm came back to matter and formed once again onto his body. Grimmjow was astonished but he wouldn't let it show on his face. After she was done he tested his newly revived arm. He started firing of ceros to make sure it worked properly. He then grabbed Orihime and lifted her face about a inch away from his and asked

"Who are you girl?"

Orihime shocked and scared didn't reply which was the biggest mistake she ever made, because Grimmjow had a low tolerance and threw her into the wall hard enough for it to leave a huge dent in the wall. Orihime hit the wall and then slid down to the floor. She collapsed and passed out. Aizen looked at her and then at Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ulquiorra take her to her room," Aizen commanded completely ignoring Grimmjow's dumfounded question.

Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime who lay looking lifeless on the floor. He scooped her up and disappeared from Aizen's room.

"You shouldn't treat our guest that way… Grimmjow."

"Well maybe you should teach our 'guest' that when she is spoken to, she needs to reply back," Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face.

Aizen didn't continue the conversation any further he repositioned himself back on his throne and told Grimmjow that he was dismissed.

* * *

**To Ulquiorra and Orihime…**

Ulquiorra entered Orihime's holding room and laid her down on the bed. She had quite a large bruise on the back of her head.

"Stupid Grimmjow…"

Ulquiorra said under his breath which Orihime seemed to have hear because she stirred ion her sleep.

"Uhh..mm…" she murmured as she rolled over now facing Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just stared down at her.

_Stupid human woman… why do I have to be stuck watching you._

Ulquiorra scoffed at the thought of having to watch her forever.

"This mere woman… what could Aizen possibly want with her…"


	2. Don't Do This

**Chapter 2 – Don't Do This**

As Ulquiorra tried to think of what Aizen could want to do with her other than use her powers. He could easily take away her stupid hairpins and drain their power, but he still has her here. Ulquiorra pondered on that thought longer than he thought he had, because Orihime had awakened and was now looking around helplessly with her still slightly blurred vision from the impact of the hit to her head.

"Uhh… my head," Orihime whined as she rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

"Oh… you've awakened woman," Ulquiorra said coming out of his deep thoughts.

"W-who are you," Orihime said now with full vision and staring at Ulquiorra with widened eyes full of fear and panic.

"There you go running off your mouth again. Do not speak unless spoken to woman got it."

"Y-yes."

"Good. I'm leaving now to et your dinner don't make any noise in here," and with that said Ulquiorra exited Orihime's room and closed the door behind him leaving her room in total darkness with only the light of the moon through the bars in her window.

Orihime stared at the large door for a while before turning around and looking out of the window at the moon.

"I'm clearly not in Karakura Town anymore…" Orihime sighed, "… Ichigo, wherever you are... I may never see you again, but remember I love you."

Orihime continued staring through the bars in her window. A tear made it's way down her right cheek and she didn't even bother to wipe it away until she heard a voice behind her.

"Here is your food woman… now eat."

Orihime spun around and their eyes met. She quickly wiped the tear away from her eye.

"What are you crying for?"

"Why do you care…"

"I don't. Just eat."

Orihime looked from Ulquiorra to her plate of food and then back at Ulquiorra.

"I'm not hungry…," she said with a barely audible voice.

"Oh… well you have an hour to change your mind, because if you don't I will force the food down your throat. Also know that it is a painful feeling."

With that said Ulquiorra once again exited her room. Orihime just stood there staring at the blackness in front of her. She was determined not to eat that food but she also didn't want to have it forced down her throat.

_I am not eating that food… I refuse. I will not do anything they ask. I will stand up for myself even if it means losing my life in the process._

Orihime was a determined girl and she now knew what she had to do. She had to be strong for herself… and for Ichigo.

**1 hour later…**

Exactly 1 hour later Ulquiorra appeared inside of Orihime's room. Orihime didn't bother to avert her gaze to behind her, because she already knew who it was.

"I see you didn't touch your food woman."

"I already told you that I wasn't hungry, you can't force me to eat."

Ulquiorra grew angry when she said that and he sonidoed to the front of Orihime. He immediately grabbed her neck lifting her off the ground.

"Woman… I will not hesitate to kill you, but for some reason Aizen needs you. The moment you become useless you will die."

"Y-you… will… never… k-kill me…," Orihime said while trying to pry Ulquiorra's fingers from her neck.

He just tightened the grip even more. Orihime could barely breathe as tears rolled from her eyes and down Ulquiorra right arm. She was gasping for air when Ulquiorra suddenly let her go. Orihime once again fell to the ground. She started helping herself back up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ulquiorra… what are you doing?"

"I was trying to get her to eat her food."

"Well if she doesn't want to eat then don't feed her."

"… hmpf…"

"Give me some time alone with her."

Ulquiorra exited the room and when Orihime turned to watch him leave her eyes met with the figure engulfed in light coming from the hallway behind him. As the door shut close she clearly saw the face.

"A-Aizen… sama," Orihime whispered while rubbing the wounds on her neck.

"Hmm… you're a brave girl I see," Aizen said while walking over to the floor bound Orihime. He kneeled down in front of her to her level. Orihime turned away. He gently took her face in the palm of his hand and turned it to face his.

"You know Orihime…" he said as he got closer to her face, "… you're a very pretty girl. You shouldn't ever let anyone harm you like that."

He tried to close in for a kiss but Orihime pushed away and got up from the floor.

"W-What are you doing," she said feeling violated and backing up towards her bed.

"I own you now. You're under my authority. I can have you killed whenever I want… Orihime," he said as he rose from the ground and started tracing her footsteps towards the bed.

"Nobody owns me…," she said the lowest she could.

She was looking at the ground but when she raised her head Aizen was standing right in front of her. There wasn't a lot of space separating them from each other, but Aizen closed it with one more step towards her.

"Orihime… I will do whatever I want with you and there is nothing you can do about it," he said as he grabbed her arms and threw her against the bed.

"AIZEN STOP," Orihime screamed trying to get off the bed, but her efforts failed because she was immediately shoved back down.

Aizen grabbed her face in his right hand and tried to kiss her. She turned her head away and Aizen forcefully turned it back and pressed his lips against hers. Orihime wanted to scream but there wasn't a gap big enough for sound to escape through her lips. Tears streamed from her eyes. If him kissing her wasn't enough he started unbuttoning her school shirt and succeeded in getting it off her.

"STOP IT AIZEN… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! LET ME GO," Orihime fought to get loose from his grip but he held both of her hand in his right hand way above her head.

"Shut the hell up," Aizen shouted.

Orihime's eyes grew big when he said those words to her. She stopped screaming. The next item he pulled off was her school skirt and then afterwards her underwear.

"Stop… you can't go there… please just let me go," Orihime cried and pleaded to Aizen, but here cries were being heard to deaf ears because Aizen just kept on going on with what he was doing. He undid his hakama and his 9 inches came out hard as a rock and pointing straight forward.

"Orihime… always remember that your mine. No one else can have you, because now I've officially claimed you as my property."

With that said he spread Orihime's legs and forced himself inside of her. Orihime cried out in pain and agony.

"Aiiiizzzzeeeen… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Why Are You Helping Me

**Chapter 3 – Why Are You Helping Me**

Once Aizen came inside of Orihime he cleaned himself off and tidied himself up.

"Thanks Orihime… I _enjoyed_ myself tonight."

With those last few words said Aizen left Orihime's room. Orihime was still laid out on her bed with her legs spread apart with cum and blood dripping off of her thighs. She was crying silently to herself. She cried there by herself for a while before she finally decided to get up and clean herself up. She dragged her body to the bathroom and took a shower. She had never felt such pain before and now she was scared. Her backbone that she tried to preserve to keep from getting stepped all over was now gone. She was traumatized and she just wanted to be saved now, she couldn't take this anymore she just wanted to go back home and be with Ichigo and the others again.

After about half an hour in the shower she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried her violated skin and walked back into her bedroom/living room she just stood there staring at her bed. The evidence of the actions that just transpired not to long ago left a trail on her bed. Orihime stared with wide eyes and tears built up inside of her again. She broke down in the middle of her room as the scene replayed over and over in her head. She just stays there in the middle of her room, naked, crying and sobbing. She couldn't take the pain… she was ready to die. Before she could find her weapon of choice, the door opened and a shadow over took her small body on the floor. Frightened she crawled into the corner and pulled her knees up to her chest, tears' still flowing from her eyes… it was Ulquiorra.

"What did I do to deserve this…," Orihime cried out to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stared at the naked Orihime in the corner of her room.

"What is wrong with you woman," Ulquiorra asked with a little more attitude than he meant.

His question only made Orihime start crying harder.

"I hate you all! I didn't do anything to anyone, so why should I be treated like this.

Ulquiorra was confused, but his facial expression didn't show it. He looked around her room and something caught his eye immediately… her bed.

"What happened in here," Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime didn't answer him nor did she bother to look up she just kept on crying.

Ulquiorra became annoyed and sonidoed over to her. He looked down at Orihime who had her head buried between her knees. He noticed that she was completely naked, but it had no effect on him. He just asked his question again.

"What… happened in here?"

"Aizen…," Orihime managed to say.

"Aizen what," Ulquiorra asked with a concerned tone.

"Aizen… he… he… raped me."

Ulquiorra was completely taken aback. He couldn't believe what he just heard, and for the first time since he met Orihime his facial expression changed and his eyes widened. It almost looked like he was angry for some reason.

"What?"

Orihime looked up into Ulquiorra's eyes and saw the anger inside of them. Her face was wet and the light of the moon shined on her face. Ulquiorra saw the sadness, worry, fear and agony in her eyes. He kneeled down to her level and Orihime became nervous.

"Are you scared?"

"What do you mean," Orihime whispered.

"Are you scared of them?"

"Y-yes… I am."

"…"

He paused before asking the next question.

"Are you scared… of me woman?"

"… yes… I am."

Ulquiorra's facial expression changed once again but not for the better his pupils dilated and he now looked at Orihime with a cold chill in his eyes.

"Get up."

"I'm naked."

"Get up."

"But I-," Orihime pleaded.

"I told you already to get up… now do it," Ulquiorra commanded keeping his tone the same the whole time.

Orihime was hesitant, but she didn't have courage enough to disobey him any further. So she slowly but surely got up from the floor. Her huge breasts wet from her tears, her thighs sweating and her hands wet from wiping her tears so many times. Ulquiorra told her to wait there. He went outside for a brief moment and came back inside with some clothing in his hands.

"Here put this on."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean… why am I doing this?"

"You're… helping me… why?"

"Do not ask such ridiculous questions just hurry up and put on the clothes. I'll let you get dressed knock on the door when you're done."

Ulquiorra proceeded to exit the room when Orihime grabbed his arm which caught him completely off guard. He stopped walking and looked out the corner of his eye to her

"What do you want?"

"Can you please… just stay in here with me? I feel as if _he_ could return any moment. I really don't want to be left alone."

Ulquiorra just stared at her. He pulled his arm loose and kept walking. Before he exited he said,

"Don't be foolish. There is no way he could get back in here… while I'm standing at the door."

Then he walked out and closed the door behind him. Orihime believed him and she smiled for the first time that day.

_Is he… protecting me?_

She thought about it then she realized she _was_ being foolish, because Ulquiorra doesn't like her… at all. At least that's what she believed.


	4. Warmth Of Your Eyes

**Chapter 4 – Warmth Of Your Eyes**

Orihime was finished changing and she told Ulquiorra that he could come back in the room. The door opened and Ulquiorra walked in and his eyes were fixed on Orihime. Orihime noticed his intense staring and questioned him on it.

"Uhmm… Ulquiorra why are you staring at me like that?"

Ulquiorra averted his eyes away from her and simply replied

"Because you actually look nice dressed in these clothes… surprisingly."

"T-thank you," Orihime stuttered while bowing her head to hide the fact that she was blushing.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

"Well… it's getting late. I'm going to leave you now."

Orihime just looked him in his eyes and once again sadness filled her eyes. Ulquiorra took notice of it.

"What is wrong with you woman?"

"N-nothing…"

"You're lying."

"I am not lying," Orihime lied while looking to the floor again and fiddling with her hands.

Ulquiorra knew she was lying and he sonidoed so that he was now directly in front of her. He took her face in his hand and leaned it up a bit forcefully towards him.

"Why are you lying? You don't trust me?"

Orihime got that feeling again… the feeling of being safe when she was close to him and the feeling of something more than just him watching over her. She looked up into his eyes and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Ulquiorra looked down into her eyes and his grip on her face loosened a bit. Orihime placed her hand on his and she noticed that Ulquiorra's eyes looked a little softer and kinder towards her than last time. Before she knew it Ulquiorra was leaning towards her lips. Orihime didn't know what to do so she leaned in also. Just as their lips were about to meet someone appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Ulquiorra, surprised, sonidoed towards the entrance of the door.

"Don't be stupid… Gin," was the last thing Ulquiorra said before leaving Orihime's room.

Orihime stood there dumfounded in the same position that Ulquiorra left her in. She couldn't believe they were about to kiss and that they were so close to kissing each other but yet so far away. Orihime was confused now and she was in deep thought until Gin interrupted them.

"Orihime-chan! Long time no see eh?" Gin said with a mocking smile on his face.

Orihime turned her head to look at him he was standing not to far from Orihime.

"Gin… what you want," Orihime asked sounding out of breath.

"Well… I came to tell you that Lord Aizen would like to see you… immediately."

Orihime's face turned pale as she remembered what he did to her.

"NO!" Orihime shouted unconsciously.

Gin became confused and replied, "He wasn't _asking_ it was more of a _command_."

Orihime wanted Ulquiorra to come back now.

"He'll be here shortly," Gin said as he walked out the door.

Orihime's heart rate sped up. She turned around after he exited and was trying to think of a place to hide for a while, but before anything could come to mind she felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her back into them.

"Orihime… you've been a bad girl," Aizen whispered in her ear.

Orihime stood rock solid scared to move… or even breathe.

"I saw you… and Ulquiorra. I thought I told you…"

His grip got tighter around her waist causing Orihime to feel a pain in her ribs

"… that you belonged to me."

Orihime was scared and she would give anything in the world if Ulquiorra would come and save her. She was determined to keep the faith and wait for him she knew he would come.

Aizen spun her around to face him. Orihime turned her head to avoid facing his. Aizen laughed her struggling and banged her against her bedroom wall. He was millimeters away from her face and there was no where else for Orihime to run to. Aizen started kissing Orihime on her neck then they turned into small nips until he bit her very hard on her neck. Orihime cried out in pain. He dropped her on the floor and he looked down on her.

"You will do whatever I say and if you ever touch Ulquiorra again I'll kill him. I have others that can take his place, but you… you I need. So I'll just make you watch me kill him. Got that?"

Orihime eyes widened she couldn't bear to see Ulquiorra killed; because of her… she looked at the floor and obliged.

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Good I'm glad we understand each other, now get up and show me what you know I want to see," Aizen said smirking.

Orihime didn't want anything bad to happen to Ulquiorra so she did everything Aizen told her to do. She stood up and unzipped her arrancar outfit. Her well mounted breast slipped out and Aizen smiled.

"Good… girl."

He grabbed both of her breasts and started fondling them. He caressed her right nipple with his tongue and Orihime pretended to enjoy it although inside she wanted someone else to be doing it to her. He sucked on her nipples until they were erect.

"Mmm… take off all of your clothes."

Again Orihime was waiting for Ulquiorra to open the door and save her from him, but… he never came. She stripped and stood up straight. Aizen spread her legs open and stuck 3 of his fingers inside of her vagina.

"Ahhuhhhh…. Please that hurts…," Orihime begged.

Aizen responded by grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging her head backwards. Orihime felt as if she was being controlled she just wanted to be left alone. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her faster.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm… I'M COMING!"

Right when Orihime shouted those words she came all over Aizen's hand.

Aizen smiled in pleasure and threw Orihime face first on the floor. She hit the floor with a hard smack. She bruised her forehead and began bleeding. She was in tears and thought to herself why Ulquiorra wasn't coming to get her. Aizen took a piece of Orihime's clothing wiped his hands on it and walked out of the room without another word. Orihime was tired and in pain she couldn't even stand. Quite some time had passed before she finally stood up and cleaned herself up. After she was done she sat on her bed and cried non stop. She cried for what felt like hours. She couldn't tell anyways what time it was since it was always night in Hueco Mundo. After a few hours passed she was laying in her bed when a knock on her door followed by someone entering her room.

"Here is your…," Ulquiorra stopped talking when he noticed her laying in bed.

He thought she was sleeping, but as he got closer he noticed that she was crying under her sheets. He heard her. He began walking slowly towards her and as he approached her bedside she rolled over under her sheets. Ulquiorra turned around and motioned for his servant to leave and close the door behind him. The room was now completely dark except for the moonlight.

"What do you want," Orihime asked through tears and sobbing.

"I came here to give you your dinner, but…"

"But what… you see that I'm crying…" Orihime pulled the sheets from over her head and looked Ulquiorra right in the eyes, "I wouldn't be crying if you had come to save me."

Ulquiorra facial expression changed he looked a bit dumfounded even though he knew what had transpired in Orihime's room. He couldn't have done anything even if he wanted to.

"What could I have done woman, you are going to stop crying now."

"You can't tell me to stop crying!"

Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's hand and forcefully pulled her to her knees on the bed so that they were now eye to eye. Ulquiorra looked straight into Orihime's eyes and commanded her to stop crying. Orihime fell limp, because she always lost herself in Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Do you hear me woman!"

Orihime just stared at him a bit startled and scared. Ulquiorra looked deeply into her eyes and before he knew it once again he loosened his grip on her arm and let her go. Orihime's heart began to beat faster. She knew what was coming and she wanted it so bad. Ulquiorra took his finger and lifted her chin towards his and this time nobody interrupted them.

Their lips met.

Eyes were closed.

Bodies were touching.

Nobody stopped them and Orihime was glad.

So was Ulquiorra even though he didn't show it.

Orihime slipped her tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth and she played around with his. They kissed passionately for a while and then Orihime remembered.

**Orihime's thoughts…**

_Touch him again and I will kill him._

**End of Orihime's thought…**

She remembered and got scared. She broke the kiss and pushed Ulquiorra off of her. She turned her head and apologized.

"Ulquiorra I'm sorry, but I… I can't do this."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to go away… that's why."

Ulquiorra looked very confused, but Orihime couldn't take time to explain to him the situation.

"You just have to trust me… now go."

Ulquiorra was upset and before he exited he looked at her through the corner of his eye and left the room. Once he got far enough from her room a surprise was waiting for him by his room.

"Can't say I didn't warn her."


	5. Stop I'm Sorry

**Chapter 5 – Stop I'm Sorry**

"Ulquiorra."

"Aizen?"

"Follow me."

Ulquiorra didn't know what was going on, but he followed Aizen to his room. When they entered Aizen's room the door closed behind them. Aizen sat down on his throne and turned around not facing Ulquiorra anymore.

"I told her what would happen if you two touched again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Orihime."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"I told Orihime what would happen if you two touched again. I don't know why she insists on disobeying me, but she can't disobey me if you're not around."

Aizen spun around to face Ulquiorra.

"Now can she?"

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say. He now realized that this was what Orihime was talking about. Before Ulquiorra could continue his thoughts Aizen reiatsu started fluctuating causing Ulquiorra to fall down to his knees. He couldn't move and could barely breathe.

"You're going to die here… Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra couldn't think of anything else, but Orihime. Then all of a sudden Aizen's fluctuating reiatsu stopped.

"But before you do, I promised her front row seats to witness it."

Then Aizen yelled for his servant to bring her in. Not long after he said that Orihime came walking in handcuffed and blind folded. The servant walked her straight over to Aizen who took her in his arms and sat her down on his lap. He removed her blindfold. When Orihime looked around she knew the room and then she saw Ulquiorra on his hands and knees. Tears filled her eyes. Ulquiorra looked up at her and kept his same facial expression until Aizen caught them looking at each other and threw Orihime on the floor really hard which caused her to cry out in pain. Ulquiorra now looked angry and enraged he tried to get up but Aizen fluctuated his reiatsu again causing him to fall down to the ground gasping for air. Orihime couldn't breathe neither, but she could clearly see the pain Ulquiorra was in and she couldn't stand seeing him like this. She built up all the power she had and began to rise to her feet. Aizen realized this and added more pressure causing her to drop to the floor like a ton of bricks.

_I can't give in… I can do this. Move… body move…_

Orihime willed herself to go on she got to her knees and began crawling towards Ulquiorra as fast as she could. Aizen kept adding more and more pressure but she kept going. Orihime was almost to Ulquiorra now she reached out her hand to touch him and was about a millimeter away but then Aizen flash stepped over to where she was and kicked her _really_ hard in her rib cage causing her to fly into the wall. She began coughing up blood and her eyesight was blurring up now. Aizen couldn't take it anymore the sight of this was making him sick. He lifted his foot and stepped on Ulquiorra's back causing him to cry out in pain. He kept doing it until Ulquiorra was also coughing up blood. Then he drew his sword and lifted it above his head and began to swing down at Ulquiorra's neck, but then

"AIZEN STOP!"

He halted his movements and looked towards a barely living Orihime.

"What?"

"Stop, please… I'm sorry."

"It's to late for apologies Orihime," Aizen said then he continued.

"Please Aizen… I… I LOVE YOU!"

Aizen stopped completely this time only a few inches from Ulquiorra neck. He turned to face Orihime and said,

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you Aizen."

Ulquiorra looked up at Orihime who was trying very hard to avoid looking back at him.

"Prove it."

Orihime stood to her feet and walked over to Ulquiorra. She looked down at him as he looked up at her.

"What are you doing," Ulquiorra asked with his eyes wide open.

A tear fell from Orihime's eye.

"Trust me," she whispered to him then gave him a sweet smile.

"_Koten Zanshun… I… I REJECT!"_

Before Ulquiorra could realize what was happening Orihime had destroyed half of his body which for some reason refused to regenerate. Ulquiorra stopped moving and the sight of him almost made Orihime throw up. She turned her face, because she couldn't bare looking at him like this. She had a plan though she wasn't going to let the man who died for her stay dead. She was going to save him like he had fought to save her.

"Wow… good girl. You have definitely proven yourself to me Orihime Inoue."

Orihime looked at Aizen. From now on she had to put on the best act she ever put on in her life. In order for this to work she had to have everyone on her side… _EVERYONE_!


	6. Bringing You Back To Life

**I've changed my mind. I'm continuing it. I got my inspiration back.**

**Chapter 6 – Bringing You Back To Life**

"Wow, I would've never imagined you would be so brave as to do this Orihime."

Orihime faced Aizen, "Yeah well there are a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"I have to admit I thought you were lying when you said that _you loved me_."

"I would never lie about such things… if I say something, I _mean_ it."

Aizen smirked.

"Good, well since you love me then you wouldn't mind getting rid of his body."

Orihime sort of shivered.

"Umm… couldn't you get one of your other men to do it?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No… not at all."

Orihime walked over to the remains of Ulquiorra's body and using her right hand grabbed his arm and dragged him out of Aizen's room and down the long hallway to the edge of the building. After she was sure that nobody was around she built up all the power in her. Kisuke had taught her this.

"_If you ever lose someone so important in your life… so important that you are willing to give away half of your power to bring them back … here is how you do it…"_

"Take one of my clips, break off the petals and chant… I WILL, RIGHT NOW… SARIFICE MY ALL FOR YOU!"

All of a sudden the flower petals began to glow brightly and they all jumped out of Orihime's palm and descended onto Ulquiorra's remains. His body began to light up and it became so bright that Orihime had to shield her eyes and look away.

When the lights dimmed to almost nothing Orihime looked back at where Ulquiorra's remains once laid. Orihime's eyes widened…

"Ul-Ulquiorra….," Orihime proclaimed as tears filled her eyes.

Ulquiorra leaned up on his elbows trying to regain consciousness of what had just happened. He turned around to see Orihime running up to him. Orihime lunged on top of him and gave him the biggest hug ever. Ulquiorra was surprised and confused.

"How…"

Orihime rose up and looked at him, "Huh?"

"How did you bring me back to life?"

"I gave you half of my power."

"Fool…"

"Huh," Orihime asked exchanging emotions with Ulquiorra.

"I said… you're a fool?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why you brought me back to life!"

"I… I did it because I didn't want-"

Ulquiorra stood up leaving Orihime on the floor. He looked down at her.

"You know if Aizen finds out that I'm alive, again, he'll kill us both."

"I… I-I don't care!"

Ulquiorra looked surprised.

Orihime stood up and looked Ulquiorra right in the eye when she said this

"I will sacrifice anything for you. I don't care what Aizen says or does I'm not giving you up!"

Ulquiorra eyes widened as he digested what Orihime just said to him.

Orihime started to tear up and before one of them could fall from her eyes Ulquiorra wiped them from her eyes. He looked down into her eyes and said something that shocked them both

"Thank you."

Orihime's eyes widened and then closed almost immediately when Ulquiorra kissed her. They kissed for a while, before Orihime broke it up.

"You have to go away for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you interfering with my plans," Orihime said with a smile.

Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow and looked at Orihime.

"Okay… where to go?"

"Go 5 miles out east into the cave… when I am ready for you I will come and get you then we will leave and never come back."

"Okay… well I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah… it is."

Orihime tip-toed and gave Ulquiorra a small kiss goodbye and with that he was gone.


End file.
